Truth or Dare
by PercyJackson67
Summary: Actually a 4-way crossover involving Characters from the Chronicles of Narnia, Harry Potter, the Heroes of Olympus, and Kane Chronicles. The subject is the title: Truth or Dare.


Truth or Dare

A 4-way crossover between Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson, Chronicles of Narnia, and Harry Potter

**Featuring:**

** Carter Kane**

** Sadie Kane**

** Zia Rashid**

** Percy Jackson**

** Annabeth Chase**

** Grover Underwood**

** Leo Valdez**

** Piper McLean**

** Jason Grace**

** Thalia Grace**

** Peter Pevensie**

** Susan Pevensie**

** Edmund Pevensie**

** Lucy Pevensie**

** Caspian X**

** Harry Potter**

** Hermione Granger**

** Ronald Weasley**

** Ginny Weasley**

** Fred & George Weasley**

** Me (PJ67)**

**(Yes I know, it's a long list, but don't worry, not all of them will be used in each chapter.)**

Chapter 1:

PJ67: Hey everyone! I've noticed a lot of writers writing stuff like this this so I figured I'd give it a try. Let me know what you think about it.

Ron: Who're you talking to, mate?

PJ67: Nevermind, okay, so who's going first?

Leo: I'll give it a try.

PJ67: Go for it.

Leo: Okay, Percy, Truth or Dare?

Percy: Knowing you and your sick sense of humor, I'd better go with Truth.

Leo. Tarter Sauce.

Annabeth: Don't you mean "Tartarus"?

Leo: Nah, "Tarter Sauce" is more fun to say. Anyways, Percy, why do you let Annabeth call you Seaweed Brain all the time? And please, don't get sappy with it.

Percy: I don't know, I guess it was annoying for a while, but it kind of grew on me.

Leo: Aw, how sweet! (Turns around and pretends to throw up due to the sappiness.)

Percy: Shut up. Okay, PJ67. Truth or Dare?

PJ67: Truth.

Leo: Wimp!

PJ67: Shut up, don't forget, I'm the writer and I can do whatever I want.

Leo: Yikes.

Percy: Okay, out of myself, Harry, the Kanes, and the Pevensies, who is the better "Chosen One"?

PJ67: Technically, the Kanes and the Pevensies are "Chosen Ones" since there's more than one of them.

Percy: Still, who's the better hero or heroes?

PJ67: Hmmm. I've always been partial to Harry Potter, though the Chronicles of Narnia is a close second.

Percy: Where do I rank?

PJ67: That's two questions. Cheater!

Percy: Fine, Truth or Dare?

PJ67: Sorry, it's my turn. Annabeth, Truth or Dare?

Annabeth: Dare.

Leo: Finally! Someone grows a pair, so to speak.

PJ67: Okay, then I dare you to... Kiss Jason!

Percy, Jason, and Piper: WHAT?!

(Annabeth smirks): Okay.

(Annabeth crawls over to the son of Jupiter seductively.)

(Jason looks over at Piper, who looks like her head is about to explode. Jason then begins to back up to get away from Annabeth.)

PJ67: Sorry Jase, I'm afraid I can't let you do that. (I snap my fingers and Jason's hands and feet glue themselves to the ground.)

Jason: What the Tart-mmmh?

(Annabeth interrupts Jason by shoving her tongue down his throat.)

Percy: Awww, come on! Did you really have to use tongue?

Annabeth: Don't worry, I didn't enjoy it. Besides, I'll get him back.

Jason: I hope you don't mean me. I tried to get out of it, remember?

Annabeth: Don't worry, I meant Je-

PJ67: SILENCE!THOU SHALT NOT REVEAL MY TRUE NAME!

Fred & George: Bloody hell.

Annabeth: Alright, PJ67, Truth or Dare?

PJ67: Truth.

Leo: Ha! So even the Supreme Master Of All Games doesn't have the balls to stand up against Annabeth!

PJ67: Are you questioning my manhood, Sparky?

Leo: N-n-n-no.

Annabeth: Okay, then is it true that you have a secret crush on Justin Bieber?

Leo: N-n-n-no.

Annabeth: First of all- ewww, Second of all- I was talking to PJ67.

Leo: I-I-I knew that, I-I-I was only joking.

PJ67: Riiiiight. (Rolls eyes). No, I absolutely hate JB, cannot stand him as a person or an "entertainer". And I swear that on the River Styx.

Harry: Oh man, he means it!

Jason: Do you even know what the River Styx is?

PJ67: Um, duh.

Jason: I was talking to Harry.

Harry: Yeah, I know what it is, I've read The Lighting Thief.

Percy: Is that as far as you got?

Harry: Oh, I'm sorry, I was too busy hunting down Horcruxes and fighting an entire army of Death Eaters to read your childish story.

Percy: "Childish"?! Do you even know how hard it is to kill a titan?

Annabeth: Technically, Luke killed Kronos. Speaking of which. Hey Rick! It's spelled "C-R-O-N-U-S"!

Percy: Who're you talking to?

Annabeth: Rick Riordan.

Percy: Who?

Annabeth: The guy who wrote our story.

Leo: Dude, that guy created me out of nowhere, he's ALMOST as awesome as I am!

Harry: Anyways, Annabeth raises a good point.

Hermione: That spelling is important?

Harry: No, that Percy didn't kill the titan, the titan's host did. Technically, it was suicide.

Percy: Well, yeah, but I handed him the knife.

Harry: Exactly, you gave him your only means of protection. For all you knew, he could've used it to slit your throat, then go after your girlfriend.

Fred & George: Yeah, but you let You-Know-Who kill you. I mean, you walked right up and said "Kill me, please!"

Percy: Ha!

Harry: Yeah, but I came back to life and killed him back. So, technically, I survived the un-survivable curse TWICE! Percy's most significant accomplishment is splashing some girl with toilet water, handing his mortal enemy a knife, and taking four years to kiss the girl.

Percy: It took you seven years.

Leo: You just got OWNED, SON!

Harry: Percy jumped into Tartarus.

Percy: I was willing to die for Annabeth.

Harry: I _did_ die for my girlfriend, and her family, and her brother's girlfriend, and pretty much everyone else, too. Then I came back to life so I could protect them even further.

Fred & George: You just got OWNED, SON!

PJ67: Okay, can we get back to the game now?

Percy: I agree.

Annabeth: So do I.

PJ67: I believe it was my turn?

Harry: Yup. How about you go after Seaweed Brain?

Percy: Hey, only Annabeth can call me that!

Annabeth: I've trained him well. (Winks at Piper, who is still mad that Annabeth kissed Jason.)

PJ67: Leo, Truth or Dare, if you're so brave.

Leo: Dare!

PJ67: Okay, if you're so brave, how about something more dangerous than Annabeth's? I dare YOU to kiss PIPER!

Leo: Did you hear me say Dare? Cause sometimes I get these random coughing fits, (coughs) and it's hard to understand me properly.

Ron: Oh, come on mate. Can't be that bad.

Leo: You're right. It's just a game, it doesn't mean anything. (I'm going to have to block out what happens next, you never know who might be reading this, and the events that followed are too disturbing for anyone younger than 21. Which is why I'm still having nightmares about it.)

Ron: Bloody hell!

Leo: Mmmh-hmm-nmph-grmk.

Ron: What was that, mate?

Annabeth: I speak more than one hundred different languages, and that wasn't any of them.

Hermione: I think maybe I've read something like that in Ancient Runes. I believe he said, "HOLY SH**, THAT WAS SCARY, AND I'M HURTING VERY, VERY MUCH. JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR BEADY LITTLE THROAT, PJ67!" Either that or it was the recipe for the Cure for Boils.

PJ67: You'd better hope, Valdez, that it was that second option.

Leo: Mmmmh-hmmm! (Nodding earnestly.)

PJ67: That's what I thought. Your turn.

Leo: Hwdfg-tod

PJ67: Hermione?

Hermione: Either he asked Fred and George "Truth or Dare", or he just sang "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga.

Harry: That must've been one detailed Ancient Runes class.

Hermione: Well, it's not an exact science.

Weasley Twins: Alright, Dare. From one prankster to two others.

Leo: Idytsawdyp!

Hermione: Either he just correctly recited "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe, or he dared you both to stuff a weasel down your pants.

PJ67: How about from now on you just go with the most relevant translation.

Hermione: Good idea.

Weasley Twins: Alright. _Factus Mustela!_ (pointing their wands at Leo and Percy, who, in turn, became weasels.)

Weasel Leo: Skrreeee!

Harry: Don't suppose Weaselish is one of the languages you speak, is it, Annabeth?

Annabeth: It's Weasellian, not Weaselish, and yes. Leo just said, "Well played, flameheads."

Harry: Seriously? You actually learned how to speak Weasel?

Annabeth: Long story short, Percy got turned into a Guinea Pig once, so I learned to speak all kinds of rodent languages.

Hermione: Actually, weasels are not rodents. They are of the Order Carnivora, not Rodentia, and therefore are classified as carnivorous mammals, often confused with rodents.

Annabeth: I'm the Daughter of Athena, I know what weasels are. I only learned to speak Weasellian as a precaution, in case it happened.

Weasel Leo: Skreeee!

Annabeth: Shut up, Leo!

PJ67: What?

Annabeth: Leo said "Oooh, cat fight!"

Weasley Twins: Do we still have to shove weasels down our pants?

Weasel Leo & Percy: Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Weasley Twins: (To each other) I think that means no.

Weasels: Skreeee?

Annabeth: They asked if you would turn them back to normal now.

Weasley Twins: Sorry, mate. Only learned how to turn people into Weasels,not the other way around. (Fred:) Look on the bright side. (George:) At least now you can be as hairy as you want, and the old ball and chain can't say otherwise.

Annabeth: That's what you think.

PJ67: Alright. I think on that note, we should call it a night. We'll continue this tomorrow?

Everyone (Humans, that is.): Yeah, sure.

Weasel Percy and Leo: Skreeee!

PJ67: Alright, that's all for now, I'll try to post tomorrow's session of Truth or Dare, er, tomorrow.

Ron: There he goes again, talking to absolutely no one at all. Bloody mental, that one.


End file.
